Otello/Akt IV
__NOEDITSECTION__ Scena pierwsza Tamże. Wchodzą Otello i Jago. ; JAGO : Sądziszli, panie, że to można? ; OTELLO : Można? : Co można? ; JAGO : Możnaż ściskać się pokątnie? ; OTELLO : Zakazane są takie uściśnienia. ; JAGO : Albo być nago w łożnicy u gacha : Przez parę godzin i więcej i myśleć, : Że to nic złego? ; OTELLO : Być w objęciach gacha : I myśleć, że to nic złego? Jagonie, : To by prawdziwą było hipokryzją : Dla zamydlenia oczu szatanowi. : Kto by uczciwym być chciał i tak czynił, : Ten by ulegał pokusom szatana : I sam by kusił sprawiedliwość niebios. ; JAGO : Jeśliby jednak nie czynił nic więcej, : Taki by usterk był do przebaczenia. : Z tym wszystkim, gdybym mej żonie dał chustkę... ; OTELLO : To cóż? ; JAGO : To chustka ta byłaby, panie, : Prawną własnością mej żony i ona Miałaby jako właścicielka prawo Podarowania jej, komu by chciała. ; OTELLO : Onać jest panią i swego honoru; : Mogłażby i ten podarować? ; JAGO : Honor : Jest to istota, której się nie widzi. : I bardzo często bywa tych udziałem, : Co go nie mają, ale chustka, chustka... ; OTELLO : Na Boga! rad bym był o tym zapomnieć. : Mówiłeś - o, ta myśl krąży w mej duszy, : Jak kruk nad domem dotkniętym zarazą, : W złowieszczy sposób dla wszystkich - mówiłeś, : Że on tę chustkę posiada. ; JAGO : Cóż z tego? ; OTELLO : Zaprawdę, nie jest to wcale pomyślne. ; JAGO : A gdybym też był mówił, że widziałem, : Jak on cię krzywdził, panie? że słyszałem, : Są bowiem takie niecnoty na świecie, : Co zniewoliwszy sobie lub posiadłszy : Jaką kobietę, skutkiem swych zabiegów : Lub jej łatwości do zbałamucenia, : Żyć by nie mogli, gdyby tego zaraz : Nie wypaplali. ; OTELLO : To więc on co mówił? ; JAGO : Mówił ci, panie; nic takiego jednak, : Czego by nie mógł się wyprzeć. ; OTELLO : Cóż mówił? ; JAGO : Że z nią - ej, nie wiem co... ; OTELLO : Co? Co? Mów zaraz. ; JAGO : Był jak mąż z żoną. ; OTELLO : On? z nią! jak mąż z żoną! Kto mówi, że z nią leżał - to ohydne! Ta chustka - te wyznania - ta chustka. Kto czyni wyznania, z tym na szubienicę! Nie, wprzód z nim na szubienicę, a potem niech wyznaje! Dreszcz mię przechodzi. Takie wrzenie w mózgu byłoby przeciw naturze, gdyby nie było wskazówką; Nie słowa to tak mię wstrząsają. Nosy, uszy, wargi! Fuj! fuj! Czy być może? Przyznał się! Gdzie chustka? O szatanie! Wpada w odrętwienie. ; JAGO : Działaj, trucizno moja, działaj! Tak to : Łowi się w matnię łatwowiernych głupców; : Niejedna zacna, uczciwa kobieta : Takim sposobem osławioną była : Jak najniewinniej. Ejże, ejże, panie! : Otello! wodzu mój! Wchodzi Kasjo. : Czego chcesz, Kasjo? ; KASJO : Co się tu stało? ; JAGO : Wpadł w wielką chorobę; : Już to od wczoraj drugi taki atak, ; KASJO : Trzeba mu potrzeć skronie. ; JAGO : Nie, daj pokój. : Niemoc ta musi przejść swój bieg spokojnie, : Inaczej, pianą usta by mu zaszły, : Szaleć by zaczął. Patrz, już się porusza, : Oddal się, oddal na chwilę; niebawem : Odzyska zmysły. Jak go tu nie będzie, : Chciałbym pomówić z tobą o czymś ważnym. Kasjo wychodzi. : Jakże ci, panie? Nie zraniłżeś głowy? ; OTELLO : Drwisz ze mnie? ; JAGO : Jaż bym miał z ciebie drwić, panie? : Nie, Bóg mi świadkiem! Rad bym, abyś przyjął : To dopuszczenie jak mąż. ; OTELLO : Mąż z rogami! : To istny potwór, bydlę; nic innego. ; JAGO : Jest więc niemało bydląt w ludnych miastach. : I znakomitych potworów niemało. ; OTELLO : Więc on to wyznał? ; JAGO : Bądź mężem, mój wodzu, : Pomyśl, że każdy, co ma włos na brodzie, : W małżeńskim jarzmie może los twój dzielić, : Miliony takich się znajdą, co, leżąc : W zbrukanym łożu, gotowi są przysiąc, : Że ono czyste, z tobą tak źle nie jest. : O, nie ma większej dla piekła uciechy, : Jak gdy kto pieści chytrą rozkosznicę : I dobrodusznie ma ją za cnotliwą. : Nie, tu potrzeba mego przeświadczenia, : Wiedząc, czym jestem, wiem, czym ona będzie, : Czym dlań być wzajem. ; OTELLO : O, słusznie; to pewna. ; JAGO : Zejdź, panie, trochę na stronę i uwięź : Swoje uczucia w szrankach cierpliwości. : Gdy cię przed chwilą przygniotło cierpienie : (W sposób niegodny takiego człowieka), : Nadszedł tu Kasjo; zbyłem go, jak mogłem, : I ubarwiwszy przed nim ów paroksyzm, : Prosiłem, aby się później tu stawił : Dla pomówienia ze mną, co i przyrzekł. : Skryjże się, panie, gdziekolwiek opodal : I zapisz sobie każdy pogardliwy, : Przedrwiwający i szyderczy wyraz, : Jaki na jego twarzy się ukaże; : Bo on mi musi jeszcze raz wygadać, : Gdzie, jak, jak często, jak długo i kiedy : Miał z twoją żoną schadzkę i mieć będzie; : Uważaj, panie, na grę jego twarzy, : Powtarzam. Tylkoż uzbrój się w cierpliwość, : Bo powiem, że masz żółć jedynie w sobie, : A męstwa ani krzty. ; OTELLO : Słuchaj, Jagonie, : Będę cierpliwy, ale ta cierpliwość : Krwawo się skończy; słyszysz? ; JAGO : Tak też trzeba, : Byleby w porę. Usuńże się, panie. Otello odchodzi na stronę. : O Biankę go się wypytywać będę, : O tę wytartą nimfę, co frymarcząc : Swymi pieszczoty, kupuje chleb sobie : I odzież; ona szaleje za Kasjem, : Lecz kosa trafiła tym razem na kamień, : Jak się to zwykle zdarza takim dziewkom: : Ilekroć Kasjo słyszy o niej wzmiankę, : Tylekroć parska śmiechem. - Otóż idzie. Wchodzi Kasjo. : Im bardziej on się śmiać będzie, tym bardziej : Wściekać się będzie Otello; a głupia : Zazdrość Murzyna wytłumaczy sobie : Uśmiechy, gesta i jowialne żarty : Biednego Kasja zupełnie na opak. : Jak się masz, namiestniku? ; KASJO : Tym ci gorzej, : Gdy mi nadajesz ten tytuł, którego : Brak mię zabija! ; JAGO : Zakołataj jeno : Do Desdemony, a nie doznasz braku. ciszej : Gdyby to tylko było w mocy Bianki, ; KASJO : Biedna istotka! ; OTELLO do siebie : O, jak się już śmieje! ; JAGO : Dalipan, jeszczem nie widział kobiety : Tak zakochanej jak ona. ; KASJO : Biedactwo! : W istocie, zdaje się do mnie mieć słabość. ; OTELLO do siebie : Jak słabo przeczy, jak drwiąco się śmieje! ; JAGO : Słuchaj no, Kasjo. ; OTELLO do siebie : Teraz go wyciąga : Na dobitniejsze słowo. Nuże! dalej! ; JAGO : Ona się daje z tym słyszeć, że myślisz : Wziąć ją za żonę, szczerze masz ten zamiar? ; KASJO : Cha! cha! cha! ; OTELLO do siebie : Triumfujesz, Rzymianinie? ; KASJO : Ja wziąć za żonę fryjerkę? Proszę cię, miejże litość nad moim rozsądkiem; nie sądź go tak niezdrowym. Cha! cha! cha! ; OTELLO do siebie : Tak, tak, tak: śmieje się, kto wygrywa. ; JAGO : Doprawdy, wieści chodzą, że się z nią ożenisz. ; KASJO : Powiedz prawdę. ; JAGO : Szelma jestem, jeżeli nie. ; OTELLO do siebie : Więceście się mnie już pozbyli? Dobrze. ; KASJO : To własny wymysł tej błaźnicy; wbiła sobie w głowę, że się z nią ożenię, przeto że sobie tego życzy, nie że ja jej to przyrzekłem. ; OTELLO do siebie : Jago daje mi znak, teraz się zacznie wywnętrzać. ; KASJO : Tylko co tu była, ściga mnie, gdzie się ruszę. Niedawno stałem na wybrzeżu rozmawiając z kilku Wenecjanami, aż oto nadbiega ta lala i bez ceremonii rzuca mi się na szyję, ot tak. ; OTELLO do siebie : I woła: O mój Kasjo! lub coś podobnego, z jego gestów można się tego domyślić. ; KASJO : I wiesza się na mnie, i cmokta mnie, i kwili, i skubie mnie, i ciągnie. Cha! cha! cha! ; OTELLO do siebie : Teraz powie, jak go wciągnęła do mego pokoju. O nędznik! widzę nos jego, ale nie widzę psa, któremu go rzucę. ; KASJO : Na poczciwość! muszę z nią zerwać stosunki; ; JAGO : Tam do licha! patrz, kto to idzie. Wchodzi Bianka. ; KASJO : Biadaż mi z tym koczkodanem! Perfumowany koczkodan! Co się to znaczy, że się tak włóczysz za mną? ; BIANKA : Niech się czort i jego ciotka włóczy za tobą! Co znaczy ta chustka, co mi ją dałeś przed chwilą? Byłam tak głupia, żem ją wzięła. Mam z niej haft zdejmować? Tak misterny wyrób znalazłeś w swojej kwaterze i niby nie wiesz, kto go tam zostawił? ! To prezent od jakiejś marmuzeli i ja mam z niej haft zdejmować! Daj ją jakiej hetce pętelce, a nie mnie: od kogokolwiek ją masz, nie myślę zdejmować z niej haftu. ; KASJO : No, no, kochana Bianko! Zgoda, zgoda! ; OTELLO do siebie : Nieba, byłażby to owa chustka ode mnie? ; BIANKA : Jeżeli chcesz dziś przyjść na kolację, to dobrze: a nie, to przyjdź, kiedy ci przyjdzie ochota. Wychodzi. ; JAGO : Nuże za nią! Nuże za nią! ; KASJO : Na honor! muszę pójść: inaczej zbeształaby mnie na ulicy. ; JAGO : Będzieszże u niej na kolacji? ; KASJO : Zapewne. ; JAGO : No, to może się tam zobaczym, bo w istocie potrzebuję z tobą pomówić. ; KASJO : Przyjdź, przyjdź; przyjdzieszże pewno? ; JAGO : Przyjdę, przyjdę. Nie mów więcej. Wychodzi Kasjo. ; OTELLO zbliżając się : Jak go mam zamordować, Jagonie? ; JAGO : Czy uważałeś, panie, jak się naśmiewał z własnego grzechu? ; OTELLO : O Jagonie! ; JAGO : I widziałeś ową chustkę? ; OTELLO : Mojaż to była? ; JAGO : Twoja, panie, jak żyw tu stoję. Miałeś dowód, jak on ceni tę szaloną kobietę, mówię o twojej żonie, ona mu ją dała, a on ją daje swojej utrzymance. ; OTELLO : O, gdybym go mógł przez dziesięć lat mordować Piękna kobieta! Śliczna kobieta! Luba kobieta! ; JAGO : Trzeba o tym teraz zapomnieć. ; OTELLO : Niech zgnije, niech zmarnieje i do piekła pójdzie tej nocy! Bo że musi umrzeć, to pewna. Serce moje obróciło się w kamień, kaleczy mi rękę, gdy w nie uderzę. O, świat nie ma śliczniejszej istoty! mogłaby leżeć w łożnicy cesarza i mieć go niewolnikiem swych skinień. ; JAGO : Nie w porę te rozpamiętywania. ; OTELLO : Niech przepadnie! powiadam tylko, jaką jest. Tak zgrabna z igłą w ręku! Tak czarodziejsko muzykalna! Ach! Ona by swoim śpiewem zaklęła dzikość niedźwiedzia. Tak pełna wielkiego rozumu i pomysłowości. ; JAGO : Tym ci godniejsza potępienia. ; OTELLO : O, po tysiąc, po tysiąc razy! A przy tym tak słodka, tak uprzejma w obcowaniu! ; JAGO : W istocie, za uprzejma. ; OTELLO : To pewna. Co za szkoda jednak! O Jagonie! Co za szkoda! ; JAGO : Jeżeli się, panie, nad jej niecnotą rozczulasz, to daj jej patent do grzeszenia, bo jeżeli to ciebie nie obchodzi, nikt pewnie inny nie weźmie tego do serca. ; OTELLO : Rozsiekam ją na drobne kawałki. Mnie zdradzać tak haniebnie! ; JAGO : To szkaradnie z jej strony. ; OTELLO : Z moim podkomendnym! ; JAGO : To jeszcze szkaradniej. ; OTELLO : Postaraj mi się, Jagonie, o truciznę na tę noc. Nie będę się z nią wdawał w rozprawy, aby mnie jej postać i piękność nie rozbroiła. Na tę noc, Jagonie. ; JAGO : Daj, panie, pokój truciźnie; uduś ją w łóżku, w tym samym łóżku, które zbezcześciła. ; OTELLO : Dobrze, sprawiedliwość tego kroku podoba mi się, tak uczynię. ; JAGO : A co do Kasja, tego ja biorę na siebie, o północy dowiesz się, panie, czegoś więcej. Słychać trąbienie. ; OTELLO : Wybornie. Co ma znaczyć to trąbienie? ; JAGO : Pewnie nadeszła jaka wieść z Wenecji. : To Lodowiko, w poselstwie od doży, : Zbliża się, a z nim twoja żona, panie. Wchodzą z orszakiem Lodowiko i Desdemona. ; LODOWIKO : Witaj, cny generale! ; OTELLO : Witaj, panie. ; LODOWIKO : Doża i senat pozdrawiają ciebie. Oddaje mu list. ; OTELLO : Całuję tego tłumacza ich woli. Otwiera list i czyta. ; DESDEMONA : Cóż nam nowego przynosisz, kuzynie? ; JAGO : Siniore, pozwól mi wyrazić radość : Z ujrzenia ciebie. ; LODOWIKO : Dziękuję waćpanu. : Jakże się miewa Kasjo? ; JAGO : Żyje, panie. ; DESDEMONA : Smutne pomiędzy nim a moim mężem : Zaszło w tych czasach rozdwojenie, ale : Ty ich pojednasz. ; OTELLO : Czy tak? ; DESDEMONA : Co, mój mężu? ; OTELLO czytając : "Nie zwlekaj tego uczynić, jak tylko.. . " ; LODOWIKO : On nie do pani mówił, on jest cały : Listem zajęty. To więc twój małżonek : Jest poróżniony z Kasjem? ; DESDEMONA : Na nieszczęście, : Dałabym, nie wiem co, żeby znów byli : Na dawnej stopie, bo sprzyjam Kasjowi. ; OTELLO : Ognia i siarki! ; DESDEMONA : Mężu! ; OTELLO : Maszli rozum? ; DESDEMONA : Gniewa się? ; LODOWIKO : Pewnie go ten list tak wzburzył, : Bo go podobno senat odwołuje : I zarząd wyspy powierza Kasjowi. ; DESDEMONA : Doprawdy, cieszę się z tego. ; OTELLO : W istocie? ; DESDEMONA : Co, panie? ; OTELLO : Cieszę się, żeś oszalała, ; DESDEMONA : Jak to? Kochany mężu? ; OTELLO : Precz, diablico! Uderza ją. ; DESDEMONA : Nie zasłużyłam na to. ; LODOWIKO : Generale, : Temu w Wenecji wiary by nie dano, : Chociażbym przysiągł, że na to patrzałem. : Taki postępek jest twardy nad miarę, : Przeproś ją, płacze. ; OTELLO : O diablico! gdyby : Ziemię zapłodnić mogły łzy niewieście, : Z każdej ich kropli powstałby krokodyl. : Precz z moich oczu! ; DESDEMONA : Nie chcę cię już drażnić. Odchodzi. ; LODOWIKO : Co za uległość i pokora! Każ jej : Powrócić nazad, panie generale. ; OTELLO : Wróć się! ; DESDEMONA : Co każesz? ; OTELLO : Czego pan chcesz od niej? ; LODOWIKO : Ja? ; OTELLO : Chciałeś przecie, aby przyszła nazad, : O, ona umie się, jak chcesz, obracać; : Iść wstecz, a przecie naprzód, i znów wstecznie; : I płakać umie, panie, umie płakać; : I jest uległa, jak mówisz - uległa, : Bardzo uległa nawet. Płaczże jeszcze. : O, co do tego, jest to, panie, tylko : Ból malowany. Mam więc Cypr opuścić. : Odejdź stąd, przyślę niedługo po ciebie. : Panie, posłuszny jestem rozkazowi : I do Wenecji wracam. Precz mi zaraz! Wychodzi Desdemona. : Kasjo obejmie mój urząd. Bądź łaskaw : Przyjąć dziś u mnie wieczerzę, siniore, : Szanowny z pana gość. Kozły i małpy! Wychodzi. ; LODOWIKO : Toż to szlachetny ów Murzyn, którego : Cały nasz senat ma za doskonałość? : Toż to ów umysł szlachetny, którego : Nigdy namiętność zachwiać nie zdołała? : Którego cnoty stałej i hartownej : Żaden traf, żadna przeciwność nie mogła : Zgiąć ni wykrzywić? ; JAGO : Bardzo się odmienił. ; LODOWIKO : Powiedz mi, jestli on zdrów na umyśle? ; JAGO : Jest, panie - tym, czym jest, sąd mój tu milczy. Dałby Bóg, aby był tym, czym by mógł być, Jeśli tym, czym by mógł być, nie jest teraz. ; LODOWIKO : Żeby aż żonę uderzyć! ; JAGO : Zaprawdę : Nie był to wcale uprzejmy postępek; : Rad bym jednakże, aby się skończyło : Li na tym. ; LODOWIKO : Czy to taki Jego zwyczaj? : Dziękuję waćpanu. : Jakże się miewa Kasjo? ; JAGO : Żyje, panie. ; DESDEMONA : Smutne pomiędzy nim a moim mężem : Zaszło w tych czasach rozdwojenie, ale : Ty ich pojednasz. ; OTELLO : Czy tak? ; DESDEMONA : Co, mój mężu? ; OTELLO czytając : "Nie zwlekaj tego uczynić, jak tylko.. . " ; LODOWIKO : On nie do pani mówił, on jest cały : Listem zajęty. To więc twój małżonek : Jest poróżniony z Kasjem? ; DESDEMONA : Na nieszczęście, : Dałabym, nie wiem co, żeby znów byli : Na dawnej stopie, bo sprzyjam Kasjowi. ; OTELLO : Ognia i siarki! ; DESDEMONA : Mężu! ; OTELLO : Maszli rozum? ; DESDEMONA : Gniewa się? ; LODOWIKO : Pewnie go ten list tak wzburzył, : Bo go podobno senat odwołuje : I zarząd wyspy powierza Kasjowi. ; DESDEMONA : Doprawdy, cieszę się z tego. ; OTELLO : W istocie? ; DESDEMONA : Co, panie? ; OTELLO : Cieszę się, żeś oszalała, ; DESDEMONA : Jak to? Kochany mężu? ; OTELLO : Precz, diablico! Uderza ją. ; DESDEMONA : Nie zasłużyłam na to. ; LODOWIKO : Generale, : Temu w Wenecji wiary by nie dano, : Chociażbym przysiągł, że na to patrzałem. : Taki postępek jest twardy nad miarę, : Przeproś ją, płacze. ; OTELLO : O diablico! gdyby : Ziemię zapłodnić mogły łzy niewieście, : Z każdej ich kropli powstałby krokodyl. : Precz z moich oczu! ; DESDEMONA : Nie chcę cię już drażnić. Odchodzi. ; LODOWIKO : Co za uległość i pokora! Każ jej : Powrócić nazad, panie generale. ; OTELLO : Wróć się! ; DESDEMONA : Co każesz? ; OTELLO : Czego pan chcesz od niej? ; LODOWIKO : Ja? ; OTELLO : Chciałeś przecie, aby przyszła nazad, : O, ona umie się, jak chcesz, obracać; : Iść wstecz, a przecie naprzód, i znów wstecznie; : I płakać umie, panie, umie płakać; : I jest uległa, jak mówisz - uległa, : Bardzo uległa nawet. Płaczże jeszcze. : O, co do tego, jest to, panie, tylko : Ból malowany. Mam więc Cypr opuścić. : Odejdź stąd, przyślę niedługo po ciebie. : Panie, posłuszny jestem rozkazowi : I do Wenecji wracam. Precz mi zaraz! Wychodzi Desdemona. : Kasjo obejmie mój urząd. Bądź łaskaw : Przyjąć dziś u mnie wieczerzę, siniore, : Szanowny z pana gość. Kozły i małpy! Wychodzi. ; LODOWIKO : Toż to szlachetny ów Murzyn, którego : Cały nasz senat ma za doskonałość? : Toż to ów umysł szlachetny, którego : Nigdy namiętność zachwiać nie zdołała? : Którego cnoty stałej i hartownej : Żaden traf, żadna przeciwność nie mogła : Zgiąć ni wykrzywić? ; JAGO : Bardzo się odmienił. ; LODOWIKO : Powiedz mi, jestli on zdrów na umyśle? ; JAGO : Jest, panie - tym, czym jest, sąd mój tu milczy. Dałby Bóg, aby był tym, czym by mógł być, Jeśli tym, czym by mógł być, nie jest teraz. ; LODOWIKO : Żeby aż żonę uderzyć! ; JAGO : Zaprawdę : Nie był to wcale uprzejmy postępek; : Rad bym jednakże, aby się skończyło : Li na tym. ; LODOWIKO : Czy to taki Jego zwyczaj? : Czyli też może ten list na krew jego : Wywarł wpływ taki i do tej zdrożności : Dziś po raz pierwszy go przywiódł? ; JAGO : Niestety! : Ladaco byłbym, gdybym mówił o tym, : Com widział albo czegom się dowiedział. : Miej go na oku, siniore, a własne : Jego czynności zastąpią świadectwo : Mego języka. Miej tylko nań oko : Zwrócone, panie, gdy będziecie razem. ; LODOWIKO : Przykro mi, że się na nim tak zawiodłem. Wychodzą. Scena druga Pokój w zamku. Wchodzą Otello i Emilia. ; OTELLO : Więc nie dostrzegłaś niczego? ; EMILIA : Nie, panie, : Anim słyszała, anim pomyślała : Coś podobnego. ; OTELLO : Widywałaś jednak : Kasja z nią razem. ; EMILIA : Ale nie widziałam : Nic nagannego wtedy i słyszałam : Każdą sylabę przez nich wymówioną. ; OTELLO : Nigdyż do siebie nie szeptali? ; EMILIA : Nigdy. ; OTELLO : I nigdy cię nie wysyłali? ; EMILIA : Nigdy. ; OTELLO : Po wachlarz albo rękawiczki, po nic? ; EMILIA : Po nic, a po nic, panie. ; OTELLO : To rzecz dziwna. ; EMILIA : Gotowam stawić duszę moją w zakład : Za jej niewinność; jeżeli inaczej : Myślisz, o panie, oddal tę myśl; ona : Próżno zakłóca twój spokój. Jeżeli : Jaki niecnota ci to poddał, niechaj : Niebo go za to zetrze jako węża! : Jeżeli bowiem ta kobieta nie jest : Cnotliwą, czystą i wierną, to nie ma, : Nie ma na świecie szczęśliwego męża : I najzacniejsza żona tak jest niecną : Jak potwarz. ; OTELLO : Powiedz jej, żeby tu przyszła. : Idź. Wychodzi Emilia. : Dość już chyba powiedziała, przecie : Każda rajfurka tyle samo powie, : Chyba że bardzo głupia. To rufianka : Arcyprzebiegła, istny klucz i rygiel : Do zamykania wszetecznych tajemnic. : A przecież klęka, modli się, bywałem : Sam nieraz świadkiem tych pobożnych praktyk. Desdemona i Emilia wchodzą. ; DESDEMONA : Co mi rozkażesz, panie? ; OTELLO : Pójdź tu, rybko, ; DESDEMONA : Czego ode mnie żądasz? ; OTELLO : Pokaż oczy; : Patrz mi w twarz. ; DESDEMONA : Cóż to za kaprys okropny? ; OTELLO do Emilii : A aśćka dalej do swych obowiązków! : Zamknij drzwi, zostaw czułą parę samą; : Kaszlaj, chrząkaj, jak się kto przybliży. : Nuże, pełń swoje rzemiosło, no, spiesz się. Wychodzi Emilia. ; DESDEMONA : Błagam cię, panie, na kolanach, powiedz, : Co znaczy twoja mowa, nie pojmuję : Twych słów, pojmuję tylko jakąś wściekłość : W tych słowach. ; OTELLO : Powiedz mi, coś ty za jedna? ; DESDEMONA : Twa żona, panie; wierna twoja żona. ; OTELLO : Poprzysiąż na to, potęp sama siebie; : Inaczej, widząc twą anielską postać, : Pochwycić ciebie baliby się diabli, : Bądź więc po dwakroć potępiona, przysiąż, : Żeś jest uczciwa. ; DESDEMONA : Niebu to wiadomo. ; OTELLO : Niebo wie, żeś jest zdradziecka jak szatan. ; DESDEMONA : Kogóż ja zdradzam, panie? w czym? dla kogo? ; OTELLO : O Desdemono! precz! precz! ; DESDEMONA : O mój Boże! : Ty płaczesz? Jestżem ja tych łez przyczyną? : Jeśli przypadkiem sądzisz, że mój ojciec : Jest sprawcą twego odwołania, nie kładź : Tej winy na mnie, jeżeliś ty stracił : W nim przyjaciela, ja straciłam także. ; OTELLO : Niechby mnie niebo jak bądź doświadczało : Utrapieniami, niechby na mą głowę : Zlało nawałem krzywdy i cierpienia, : Niechby mnie całkiem pogrążyło w nędzy, : W loch mnie rzuciło i pogrzebło wszelkie : Moje nadzieje, jeszcze bym gdzieś w duszy : Znalazł cierpliwość do zniesienia tego; : Lecz czynić ze mnie cel naigrawania, : Wieczysty przedmiot wzgardy czasów, który : Sztywnym by swoim palcem wskazywały. . . : I to bym jednak zniósł, znieść miałbym siłę; : Ale tam, kędy serce me przyrosło, : Kędy żyć muszę albo nie żyć wcale, : Tam być wygnańcom; od zdroju, z którego : Wypływa strumień mojego istnienia, : A bez którego wysechłby koniecznie, : Od tego zdroju zostać odepchniętym : Albo go widzieć obróconym w bagno, : W którym osiada skrzek - o! cierpliwości, : Młody, różanousty cherubinie, : Zmień twą naturę wobec takiej doli, : I przybierz postać tak groźną jak piekło! ; DESDEMONA : Tuszę przynajmniej, że mnie mój małżonek : Ma za uczciwą. ; OTELLO : O, za tak uczciwą : Jak owe muchy w jatkach w czasie lata, : Co się gżą wraz po lęgu. O ty chwaście, : Tak wdzięcznie piękny, tak słodko pachnący, : Że aż odurzasz; bogdajbyś był nigdy : Na świat nie przyszedł! ; DESDEMONA : Nieszczęsnaż ja! Jakiż : Grzech popełniłam, o którym nic nie wiem? ; OTELLO : Na toż ta piękna książka dzień ujrzała, : Aby jej czyste karty bezwstyd kalał? : "Com popełniła?!" O gminna sprośnico! : W hutnicze piece zmieniłbym me lica, : I srom mój w popiół obrócić bym musiał, : Gdybym o twoich czynach wspomniał tylko. : "Com popełniła?" Niebu ckliwo, księżyc : Na widok tego chmurą się zasłania, : A wiatr lubieżny, co zwykł w swym przelocie : Wszystko całować, chowa się w głąb ziemi : Na wzmiankę o tym. "Cóżem popełniła?!" : O ty bezczelna wszetecznico! ; DESDEMONA : Przebóg! : Krzywdzisz mnie, panie. ; OTELLO : Nie jestżeś wszeteczna? ; DESDEMONA : Nie jestem, panie, jakem chrześcijanka! : Jeśli zachować tę ziemską powłokę, : Którą wyłącznie tobie poślubiłam, : Wolną od zmazy obcego dotknięcia : I być wszeteczną nie jest tymże samym, : Tom nie jest taką. ; OTELLO : Ty wolna od zmazy? ; DESDEMONA : Jak być zbawiona pragnę! ; OTELLO : Czy podobna? ; DESDEMONA : O Boże, zmiłuj się! ; OTELLO : Przebacz mi zatem: : Wziąłem cię za wenecką nierządnicę, : Co zaślubiła Otella. Wchodzi Emilia. : Ty, nimfo, : Co wręcz przeciwny świętemu Piotrowi : Urząd sprawujesz, bo strzeżesz bram piekła. : Ty, ty - jużeśmy interes skończyli. : Masz tu za swoje trudy; zasuń rygiel : I trzymaj szczelnie język za zębami. Wychodzi. ; EMILIA : Dlaboga! Co mu przychodzi do głowy? : O pani, co ci to? Takaś zmieniona? ; DESDEMONA : Jestem jak we śnie. ; EMILIA : O kochana pani! : Co się naszemu panu stało? ; DESDEMONA : Komu? ; EMILIA : Mojemu panu. ; DESDEMONA : Kto jest twoim panem? ; EMILIA : Ten, kto i twoim. ; DESDEMONA : Ja już nie mam pana. : Nie mów nic do mnie, Emilio, nie pytaj, : Nie mogę płakać, odpowiedzią moją : Byłyby tylko łzy. Okryj mi łóżko : Na tę noc ślubną kołdrą, nie zapomnij: : I męża swego tu przywołaj. ; EMILIA : Dobrze; : Natychmiast, pani. Jak się tu zmieniło! Wychodzi. ; DESDEMONA : Słusznie mnie los ten spotyka, o, słusznie! : Cóż jednak było w mym postępowaniu, : Żeby upatrzyć mógł najlżejszy pozór : Podobnej winy? Wchodzi Emilia, a z nią Jago. ; JAGO : Staję na twój rozkaz, : Łaskawa pani; o cóż idzie? ; DESDEMONA : Nie wiem, : Jak to powiedzieć. Ci, co uczą dzieci, : Czynią to w sposób łagodny, podają : Łatwe zadania, należało jemu : W taki sam sposób zgromić mnie, bo jestem : Godnym zgromienia dzieckiem, w rzeczy samej. ; JAGO : Co ci się stało, pani? ; EMILIA : Ach, Jagonie! : Generał nazwał ją wszeteczną, zelżył : Tak hańbiącymi, ohydnymi słowy, : Jakich nie mogą znieść uczciwe serca. ; DESDEMONA : Jestżem ja taką? powiedz. ; JAGO : Jaką, pani? ; DESDEMONA : Taką, jak ona mówi, że mnie nazwał. ; EMILIA : Jagonie, nazwał ją dziewką, wstyd mówić; : Pijany prostak nawet by nie użył : Takich terminów na ostatnią dziewkę. ; JAGO : Jakiż on powód miał do tego? ; DESDEMONA : Nie wiem, : Ale to pewna, żem nie zasłużyła : Na nic takiego. ; JAGO : Nie płacz, droga pani, : O, nie płacz, nie płacz! Biedaż się uwzięła! ; EMILIA : Na toż się ona wyrzekła ojczyzny, : Ojca, przyjaciół; na toż odrzuciła : Tyle ponętnych, tyle świetnych związków, : Aby otrzymać miano wszetecznicy? : Jak tu nie płakać? ; DESDEMONA : Taki mój los. ; JAGO : Niech go : Pomsta ogarnie! Skąd mu to przyjść mogło? ; DESDEMONA : Bóg raczy wiedzieć. ; EMILIA : Gardło w zakład daję, : Że jakiś szczwany nędznik, jakiś chytry, : Przymilający się łotr, jakiś lizus : Bez czci i wiary wymyślił tę potwarz, : By się dochrapać jakiegoś urzędu. : Gardło dam za to. ; JAGO : Fuj! To być nie może, : Nie ma na świecie takiego człowieka. ; DESDEMONA : A jeśli taki jest, niech mu złość jego : Pan Bóg przebaczy. ; EMILIA : Niech mu kat przebaczy : I piekło wszystek szpik wysuszy w kościach! : Ją zwać wszeteczną? Któż z nią ma stosunki? : Gdzie, jak i kiedy? Skąd cień podobieństwa? : Jakiś wierutny łotr Murzyna zdurzył, : Jakiś nikczemny oszust, podły hultaj. : Oby go nieba odkryć pozwoliły : I bicz podały w każdą dłoń uczciwą : Do przepędzenia tego szelmy nago : Przez obszar świata, od wschodu na zachód! ; JAGO : Czego tak wrzeszczysz? ; EMILIA : O, wieczna kaźń jemu! : Taki to ptaszek pomieszał był niegdyś : Klepki i tobie i nabił ci głowę, : Że ja mam jakieś konszachty z Murzynem. ; JAGO : Cicho bądź, głupia. ; DESDEMONA : Kochany Jagonie, : Cóż mam uczynić, aby go przejednać? : Idź za nim, pomów z nim, bo na to słońce, : Ani wiem, w jaki sposób go straciłam. : Oto na klęczkach klnę się, żem niewinna, : Jeżeli chęci moje kiedykolwiek : Przeciw miłości jego spiskowały, : Czy to uczynkiem, czy to pożądaniem; : Jeżeli wzrok mój, słuch lub jakikolwiek : Zmysł mój lubował kiedy w kim bądź innym; : Jeśli go teraz nie kocham wyłącznie : I nie kochałam zawsze, i nie będę : Zawsze kochała chociażby mnie nawet : Skazał na rozwód z sobą jak żebraczkę, : To niech nie zaznam pociechy w tym życiu! : Wiele dokazać może złe obejście, : On mnie nim może zabić, ale nigdy : Zmniejszyć miłości mojej. Ja wszeteczna! : Sam już ten wyraz zgrozą mnie przejmuje; : Do zasłużenia czynem na to miano : Żadna potęga próżności światowych : Nie potrafiłaby mnie doprowadzić. ; JAGO : O pani, nie bierz tego tak do serca; : W złym był humorze tylko, list z Wenecji : W niesmak mu poszedł i niechęć się jego : Krupi na tobie. ; DESDEMONA : Bogdajby tak było! ; JAGO : Ręczę, że tak jest. : Słychać trąbienie. : Słyszysz, pani? Trąba : Wzywa na ucztę; posłowie weneccy : Radzi by zasiąść do stołu. Idź, pani, : I przestań płakać; wszystko będzie dobrze. Wychodzą Desdemona i Emilia. Wchodzi Rodrygo. : Cóż tam, Rodrygo? ; RODRYGO : Nie zdajesz mi się rzetelnie ze mną wychodzić. ; JAGO : Z powodu? ; RODRYGO : Co dzień mnie zbywasz jakimś wykrętem i zamiast mnie posuwać naprzód w mych nadziejach, usuwasz raczej, jak uważam, ode mnie wszelką pożądaną sposobność. Na honor! nie myślę tego dłużej cierpieć ani schować do kieszeni tego, com zniósł dotychczas. ; JAGO : Posłuchaj mnie, Rodrygo. ; RODRYGO : Jużem się dosyć nasłuchał i przekonał się aż nadto, że twoje słowa i czyny nie chodzą z sobą pod rękę. ; JAGO : Obwiniasz mnie najniesłuszniej. ; RODRYGO : Wysuwam tylko prawdziwe zarzuty. Wyszastałem się co do grosza. Klejnoty, com ci je dał dla Desdemony (połowa ich byłaby nawet mniszkę ujęła), powiedziałeś mi, że zostały przez nią przyjęte; i otworzyłeś mi pocieszające widoki rychłego pozyskania jej względów i przystępu do niej; tymczasem nic z tego nie widzę. ; JAGO : Dobrze, dobrze, dalej! ; RODRYGO : Dobrze, dalej! Dalej tak iść nie może, i wcale to niedobrze. Na tę dłoń! powiadam, że to niegodziwie, i zaczynam się domyślać, że ze mnie zakpiono. ; JAGO : Dobrze. ; RODRYGO : Powtarzam, że to niedobrze. Odkryję wszystko przed Desdemoną: jeżeli mi zechce zwrócić klejnoty, to zaniecham dalszych zabiegów i żałować będę mych nieprawych uroszczeń; jeżeli zaś mi ich nie zwróci, bądź pewien, że zażądana zadośćuczynienia od ciebie. ; JAGO : Czyś już wszystko wypowiedział? ; RODRYGO : Nie inaczej, i niewzruszone mam postanowienie postąpić nie inaczej, jak powiedziałem. ; JAGO : Teraz widzę, że masz w sobie animusz, I od tej pory zaczynam mieć lepsze wyobrażenie o tobie niż kiedykolwiek. Daj mi rękę, Rodrygo, obarczyłeś mnie nader uzasadnionymi zarzutami, a przecież, klnę się na wszystko, żem działał jak najgorliwiej w twej sprawie. ; RODRYGO : To się nie pokazało. ; JAGO : Przyznaję, że się nie pokazało, i podejrzenie twoje nie jest bez trafności i rozsądku. Ależ, Rodrygo, jeżeli istotnie jest w twoim łonie to, o czym teraz wi ęcej niż kiedykolwiek mam powodów nie wątpić, to jest: wola, odwaga i męstwo, daj tego dowód tej nocy, a jeżeli następnej nie ujrzysz Desdemony w swoich objęciach, to zastaw sidła na me życie i sprzątnij mnie zdradziecko ze świata. ; RODRYGO : No, no, o cóż to idzie? Jestli to w granicach możliwości i rozsądku? ; JAGO : Trzeba ci wiedzieć, że nadszedł wyraźny rozkaz z Wenecji, ażeby Kasjo zajął miejsce Otella. ; RODRYGO : Czy być może? Takim sposobem Otello i Desdemona powrócą nazad do Wenecji. ; JAGO : O nie: on się uda do Maurytanii i zabierze tam z sobą piękną Desdemonę: chybaby tu był zatrzymany jakim wypadkiem, żaden zaś inny wypadek nie mógłby być bardziej stanowczy w tej mierze jak usunięcie Kasja. ; RODRYGO : Co rozumiesz przez usunięcie go? ; JAGO : Ba, nic innego jak uczynienie go niezdatnym do zajęcia miejsca Otella: ewakuowanie mu czaszki. ; RODRYGO : I chcesz, abym ja to uczynił? ; JAGO : Tak właśnie, jeżeli chcesz sięgnąć po korzyść, słusznie ci przynależną. On dziś przepędza wieczór u pewnej marmuzeli; tam się z nim zejdę. Nic jeszcze nie wie o swoim wyniesieniu. Jeżeli zechcesz czatować na niego, jak stamtąd będzie powracał (a moją rzeczą będzie tak urządzić ten powrót, aby wypadł między dwunastą a pierwszą), to będziesz mógł żgnąć go jak najwygodniej. Ja będę tuż, aby cię wesprzeć, i padnie pomiędzy nami. Pójdź, nie stój taki osłupiały; wykażę ci przez drogę tak dowodnie potrzebę jego śmierci, że poczytasz sobie za powinność o nią go przyprawić. Już najwyższy czas na kolację, wieczór ucieka. Idźmy! ; RODRYGO : Musisz mi udzielić jeszcze więcej objaśnień. ; JAGO : Będziesz ich miał, ile zechcesz. Wychodzą. Scena trzecia Inny pokój w zamku. Wchodzą Otello, Lodowiko, Desdemona, Emilia i służba. ; LODOWIKO : Nie trudź się, panie generale; proszę. ; OTELLO : Wybacz, przechadzka dobrze mi posłuży. ; LODOWIKO : Dobranoc, pani, przyjm dzięki. ; DESDEMONA : My raczej : Dziękujem tobie, siniore. ; OTELLO : Idziemy? : O! - Desdemono... ; DESDEMONA : Co każesz, mój mężu? ; OTELLO : Idź się położyć zaraz, wkrótce wrócę; : Oddal Emilię, bacz, aby tak było. ; DESDEMONA : Będzie tak, panie. Wychodzą Otello i Lodowiko, za nimi służba. ; EMILIA : No cóż? Jak tam teraz? : Złagodniał jakoś. ; DESDEMONA : Wkrótce wróci, mówił. : Kazał mi pójść się położyć i ciebie : Oddalić, moja droga. ; EMILIA : Mnie oddalić? ; DESDEMONA : Tak kazał; zatem, kochana Emilio, : Daj mi mój nocny ubiór i bądź zdrowa. : Nie trzeba nam się mu sprzeciwiać teraz. ; EMILIA : Obyś go nigdy nie była ujrzała, : Kochana pani! ; DESDEMONA : Tego ja nie powiem. : Serce me tak jest ku niemu zwrócone, : Że nawet jego gniew, jego zniewagi : I jego groźby - rozepnij mnie, proszę - : Mają w mych oczach urok. ; EMILIA : Położyłam : Na łóżku pani tę kołdę, coś chciała. ; DESDEMONA : Wszystko mi jedno. Biedneż nasze głowy! : Jeżeli umrę wprzód niż ty, Emilio, : Pamiętaj przykryć mnie tą kołdrą. ; EMILIA : Ejże, : Co pani prawisz! ; DESDEMONA : U mej matki była : Sługa, Barbara było jej na imię, : Miała kochanka, a ten był okrutny, : Bo ją porzucił. Śpiewywała sobie : Piosnkę o wierzbie; była to pieśń stara, : Ale stosowna do jej położenia, : Umarła nucąc ją. Pieśń ta dziś w wieczór : Wciąż mi brzmi w uszach i gwałt sobie czynię, : Abym tak samo nie zwiesiła głowy : I nie śpiewała jak biedna Barbara. : Proszę cię, śpiesz się. ; EMILIA : Mamże pani przynieść : Nocne ubranie? ; DESDEMONA : Nie, rozbierz mnie tylko. : Ten Lodowiko jest wcale przystojny. ; EMILIA : Piękny mężczyzna. ; DESDEMONA : I miły w rozmowie. ; EMILIA : Znam pewną damę w Wenecji, co chętnie : Boso by poszła do Jerozolimy : Za jedno tknienie jego wargi dolnej. ; DESDEMONA śpiewa : Pod wierzbą płaczącą dziewczyna łzy roni : I śpiewa: wierzbo! wierzbo! : W dół główkę spuściła, skroń wsparła na dłoni : I śpiewa: wierzbo! wierzbo! : Zdrój, mrucząc opodal, przywtarza jej jękom: : O wierzbo! wierzbo! wierzbo! : Od łez jej gorących kamienie aż miękną; : Złóż to na boku. : O wierzbo! wierzbo! wierzbo! : Proszę cię, śpiesz się, on wkrótce powróci. : Z gałązek ja wierzby splotę sobie wianek. : Nie gańcie mu tego, przyjmuję mój los. : Nie, to przypada w innej strofce. Słyszysz, : Ktoś zakołatał do drzwi. ; EMILIA : To wiatr, pani. ; DESDEMONA : Nazwałam go zmiennym, a on mi rzekł; ach! : Płacz wierzbo! wierzbo! wierzbo! : Niejeden ci przecie zastąpi mnie gach. : Idź już, dobranoc. Coś mnie oczy swędzą, : Nie zapowiadaż to łez? ; EMILIA : Skądże znowu? ; DESDEMONA : Tak mówią. O, ci mężczyźni, mężczyźni. : Powiedz mi szczerze, Emilio, czy myślisz, : Że są kobiety zdolne tak okropnie : Zdradzać swych mężów? ; EMILIA : Są takie, bez kwestii. ; DESDEMONA : Czyżbyś za cały świat to uczyniła? ; EMILIA : A ty, o pani? ; DESDEMONA : Na światło dnia - nigdy! ; EMILIA : W świetle dnia pewnie bym nie uczyniła, : Lecz ciemność nocy zmienia postać rzeczy. ; DESDEMONA : A za świat cały - odpowiedz, Emilio? ; EMILIA : Hm! świat nie fraszka; z małej bagatelki : Zysk byłby wielki. ; DESDEMONA : O nie, pewna jestem, : Że nigdy tego byś nie uczyniła. ; EMILIA : Z całą pewnością bym to uczyniła, : I odczyniłabym po uczynieniu. : Ma się rozumieć, żebym takiej rzeczy : Nie uczyniła za marny pierścionek : Ani za parę batystowych szmatek, : Ani za kornet, ani za mantolet, : Ani za żaden rupieć tym podobny; : Ale za cały świat! Któraż kobieta : Nie zapragnęłaby swemu mężowi : Przyprawić rogów i zrobić go przez to : Monarchą świata? Za tak wielką korzyść : Gotowa bym się narazić na czyściec. ; DESDEMONA : Niebo mi świadkiem, żebym za świat cały : Nie popełniła takiego bezprawia. ; EMILIA : Bezprawie takie jest bezprawiem tylko : W opinii świata; skorobyś zaś, pani, : W nagrodę trudu cały świat posiadła, : Własny by świat twój sądził to bezprawie, : Łatwo byś przeto mogła je uprawnić. ; DESDEMONA : Nie sądzę, aby istniała choć jedna : Taka kobieta. ; EMILIA : Tuzin ich się znajdzie, : Nie tylko jedna, i w dodatku tyle, : Ile by trzeba, żeby w krąg zapełnić : Ten świat, o który by się ubiegały. : Rozumiem jednak, że to wina mężów, : Ilekroć żona się potknie. Jeżeli, : Zapominając o swych obowiązkach, : Na łonie innych skarby nasze trwonią; : Jeśli kapryśną zwiedzeni zazdrością : Ścieśniają naszą swobodę, a nawet, : Co gorsza, biją nas; jeśli nam czynią : Ujmę w tym, cośmy wprzódy posiadały, : Toć nic dziwnego, że w nas żółć zakipi; : Jesteśmy korne w duchu, ale przy tym : I mściwe trochę. Niech wiedzą mężowie, : Że żony mają zmysły tak jak oni, : Ze mają oczy, węch i podniebienie : Zdolne odróżnić słodycz od goryczy, : Tak jak i oni. Czegóż oni pragną, : Gdy nad nas inne przenoszą. Rozkoszy? : Tak myślę. Wiedzież ich k `temu namiętność? : Zapewne. Słabośćli temu jest winną? : Jużci tak. A czyż my jesteśmy wolne : Od namiętności, od żądzy rozkoszy : I od słabości bardziej niż mężczyźni? : Niech nas szanują, a potem nie mruczą, : Żeśmy złe, gdy nas sami złego uczą. ; DESDEMONA : Dobranoc, niebo krzyż ten na mnie zsyła, : Bym trwała w dobrym, nie złym złe płaciła. Wychodzą. Kategoria:Otello